Technology and communication devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.) have become so prevalent that users always have their device close at hand. Whether the user is required to carry their device as a work tool, or whether they just view their device as a personal necessity it can't be denied that our use of electronic devices has inundated every aspect of our lives. We are on our devices while we walk, ride in cars, ride in buses, ride in trains, or any other normal daily activity.
However, the conditions during these activities are not always optimal for the usage of a device, especially while the user of a smartphone or tablet is moving (e.g., riding public transit, walking, etc.). When using a device in a shaky or tumultuous environment it can be difficult to read or view what is being shown on the display. Additionally, it can be difficult for a user to interact with the device (e.g., press input buttons, enter text, etc.) when the device is unstable or in motion. Thus, a solution is needed to improve a user's interaction with a device when the device is experiencing movement and affecting the user's experience.